


Common Grounds

by HattoriPornzo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Hux schemes, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, OT3, Omega Rey, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rey is thirsty, Reylux Spring Swap 2k18, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HattoriPornzo/pseuds/HattoriPornzo
Summary: Hux and Ren are alpha coworkers who can't stand one another. But when they learn they have something in common, they put their differences aside to seduce the omega waitress who's stolen their hearts.Written for Reylux Spring Swap 2k18 for raspberryrey! Hope you enjoy!





	Common Grounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raspberryrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryrey/gifts).



> This is my first a/b/o fic and it was a bit challenging but I'm honored to have been able to write it and participate in the swap! If you're into Reylux, please go check out the other fics written for the swap!

Spring was in the air. The flowers were blooming, the birds were singing. People were out and about, enjoying the sunshine after a long, cold winter. The feeling was so infectious, even Hux couldn’t fight it.

The morning paper was under his cardigan clad arm and he was headed in the direction of his favorite café; an otherwise unremarkable coffee shop, were it not for one chestnut haired waitress in particular. He had strolled down the bright sidewalk in a particularly good mood. That was, until he spotted _him_. He’d recognize that huge, lumbering frame and mop of black hair anywhere. What little cheerfulness he’d managed was gone in an instant and he grimaced at the dark haired man who’d shown up at the entrance to the café at the same time he had. 

“Hux,” the other man acknowledged, his expression as dour as he now felt. He had been looking forward to this morning and now it had been ruined by his annoying coworker’s presence. He’d never been the most social of people and there was no love lost between him and his redheaded workplace rival.

“Ren,” he greeted with a similarly sullen reply. “I didn’t expect you to like this kind of place.” The coffee shop was in an artsy neighborhood, a favorite of college kids and rather out of the way of their office. The first time he’d ever gone there was specifically to avoid seeing people from work. Especially Kylo Ren. It was bad enough having to see him at the office six days out of the week, did he have to intrude on his Sunday as well?

“I come here a lot, actually,” Kylo retorted in an oddly defensive sounding way. Everything was a competition with these two. Part of it was that both of them were alphas but mostly, their personalities just seemed to clash. Rarely did they ever work well together.

“Hn,” Hux intoned, very much done with the conversation. He stepped inside, not bothering to hold the door for the other man who had to catch it before it hit him. The smell of hot coffee and baked goods permeated the space, along with a hint of something even more tantalizing- his real reason for coming here. He went to his usual table only to be struck by the perturbing realization that Kylo was headed to the same one.

“This is my table,” Kylo insisted, his hand gripping the back of one of the chairs firmly. 

“No, this is _my _table. Choose another.” Hux snapped, eyebrows pinching together in a scowl. Kylo opened his mouth to retort but quickly shut it, face going red. There was no way he could explain that this table gave him a perfect view of his long time crush working. Actually, crush might be too light a term. Obsession was probably more like it but he would never accept how creepy that sounded.__

__“Well?” Hux pressed, waiting for his frustrating coworker to move or speak. “What’s the prob-,” he stopped short when a familiar scent filled his nose and had to bite back a groan._ _

__“Good morning!” the object of their dual affections chirped, coming to stand beside the two men with notepad in hand. She was wearing a scandalously short pair of cut off jeans and a top with the café’s logo. A small black apron was tied around her hips. She beamed at them both with her usual bright smile, dimples deepening._ _

__“Rey,” they both babbled dumbly at the same time. She raised her eyebrows, looking between them._ _

__“Do you two know each other?” she asked. Armitage and Kylo were her best customers but she’d never seen them there together. Usually, they just managed to miss each other by minutes._ _

__“We’re work acquaintances,” Hux explained tersely. “However, Mr. Ren was just leaving.” Kylo bristled, puffing out his obscenely large chest in a display of dominance._ _

__“Actually, I think I’ll stay,” he announced, taking a seat. Hux’s eyes narrowed and he sat as well. The spoiled brat wanted to play? _Fine._ _ _

__“Well,” Rey cleared her throat, sensing some tension but unsure of the source, “What can I get for you?” Her pen was poised over her notepad as she smiled at the silently battling alphas seated before her._ _

__“I’ll have an iced coffee to start,” Kylo said, expression softening as his eyes fixed on the gentle slope of her neck._ _

__“The _usual_ for me,” Hux said smugly, as if to make a point. Kylo’s eyes snapped to him, his stare murderous once again. _ _

__Rey’s smile never faltered as she let them know she’d be right back with their drinks. They both watched her walk away, taking time to appreciate how her shorts clung to the curves of her peach-like ass and the swing of her ponytail._ _

__“So, come here a lot, do you?” Hux sneered, well aware that the other alpha was ogling _his_ omega. She might not know she was his yet but that didn’t stop him from thinking of her that way. He simply hadn’t found a way to breach the subject with her yet._ _

__“Yeah,” Kylo ground out, “As a matter of fact, you might say I started coming here first.” The need to claim his territory was overwhelming. His jaw tightened as he glared knives at the other man. He’d been coming here for months trying to get Rey to notice him and he’d be damned if this weaker alpha got in his way. Alphas were rare in their society but omegas, even more so. From the time he’d first seen and scented Rey, everything in him screamed at him to make her his mate. He’d masturbated to the thought of knotting her and filling her with his come more than once._ _

__“And yet she remains unclaimed. You can’t be having much luck,” he snorted derisively, getting right to the point. The tips of Kylo’s ears burned. He’d aimed for a sore spot and hit his target easily._ _

__“And you’re doing any better?” he spat, fists clenching. Hux’s arrogant expression slid from his face and was replaced with irritation. It was true. In the whole time he’d been coming here, he’d failed to get Rey to give him more than a passing glance, even though as an omega, she had to have noticed his scent. It infuriated him and only made him want her more._ _

__Behind the counter, Rey set about fixing Hux’s tea and Kylo’s coffee. She tried not to let how flustered she was over seeing both of them there show but she must have failed because Rose eyed her suspiciously from the kitchen._ _

__“So they’re both here today, huh?” she asked, a hint of a sly smile on her face. “How interesting.”_ _

__“Shut up,” Rey grumbled, pressing her thighs together as she scooped tea leaves into a diffuser and set it into the small pot of hot water. Rose was a beta and could never understand the pull, the need she felt. Rey was a fiercely independent person, omega or no. She had never wanted to submit to an alpha before those two started coming to the coffee shop._ _

__Something about them made her blood sing and it didn’t help that they were both gorgeous in their own unique ways. Where Armitage was long and lean, Kylo was broad and thick. Both men were pale but Armitage’s skin was milky and translucent, where Kylo sported an alluring trail of beauty marks across his face that made her wonder if they could be found elsewhere on his person. Armitage had slicked back, bright orange hair and sea foam green eyes. He was classically handsome, with soft pink lips and a defined jaw. Meanwhile, Kylo was all inky tresses and sharp angles, with impossibly plush lips and the most beautiful brown eyes she’d ever seen, like bright amber._ _

__She hadn’t missed their small hints and flirtations every time they came in, either. The way Armitage would look up at her with his commanding gaze or how Kylo would let his hand brush against hers. The problem was she wanted them both. She gathered their drinks and headed back to their table, trying her best to look casual._ _

__“Here we are,” she said, setting the drinks down. The two men seemed on edge, each sitting up straight and making the most of their imposing heights, although Kylo had Hux beat when it came to how broad he was. As soon as the drinks were on the table, Rey stumbled at the overpowering scent of alpha they were broadcasting. They both looked up at her in curiosity, taking in the change in her scent without fail._ _

__“Are you alright, Rey?” Kylo asked, not used to seeing her so jumpy. She smelled incredible. Stronger than usual. But that couldn’t be arousal, could it? And if so, over what? Him? He could only hope. His chest felt tight at the thought._ _

__“Do you need to sit down?” Hux intoned huskily, breathing in her heady scent as well. Instinctually, he took her wrist and rubbed his finger over her pulse in a way that was meant to sooth her. Unfortunately, the contact only served to make her predicament worse and she quickly pulled away._ _

__“I’m fine, just a little tired, I guess. Busy morning,” she mumbled, quickly turning and shuffling back to the kitchen, praying they didn’t smell how wet she’d gotten in that short period of time._ _

__Hux watched her retreating form, pupils blow wide with desire. He’d never seen her react like that. His gaze fell on the other man, who was now shifting uncomfortably in his seat, no doubt needing to follow and comfort the omega. The corner of his lips twisted wryly as he poured himself his tea. At least the lumbering dolt was a competent alpha. Maybe he could use this to his advantage…_ _

__-_ _

__To Kylo’s extreme displeasure, Hux showed up outside his office door early Monday morning. Usually, if one of them needed something from the other, they had a secretary or intern take care of it. He could work with the man when he needed to but after yesterday’s breakfast incident, to say he was tired of looking at that damn pretty boy’s face was an understatement_ _

__“What do you want, Hux?” he grumbled, leaning back in his office chair. Hux closed the door and took a seat across the desk from the younger man, folding one leg over the other gingerly. He could tell Ren was annoyed by his presence and couldn’t help but feel some small sense of satisfaction from it. Let the brute suffer._ _

__“I think I have a solution to our problem,” he hummed low, drumming his fingers against his thigh. Kylo’s eyes followed the movement, one twitching slightly._ _

__“What problem?” he asked, exasperated and full of ire. Hux gave him a withering look. Recognition flashed over Kylo’s face._ _

__“You mean…,” he trailed off. “How?” he demanded._ _

__“She wants us,” he stated without preamble. “Or one of us, at least. You must have noticed her reaction yesterday.” Kylo’s ears flushed and he looked away, lips tightening. Of course he had. He just hadn’t wanted to presume that meant anything. But if there was some way he could be sure…_ _

__“What do you have him mind?” he asked, wary of Hux’s schemes._ _

__“Her heat is starting soon,” he explained, “If we were to both show up at the same time and she were to scent us…”_ _

__“You know when her heat begins?” Kylo asked incredulously, eyes wide as the color now ran from his ears to high on his cheeks._ _

__“You don’t? You apparently go there enough,” Hux snorted. He thought about it a moment and had to admit, he probably could guess her cycle based on how often he saw her and how her scent fluctuated._ _

__“So, what, we go off our suppressants?” he asked, frowning, unsure their scents would be able to get a strong enough reaction from her otherwise._ _

__“Or just take half doses,” Hux shrugged. “That should be enough.” Kylo crossed his arms over his chest, chewing at the inside of his lip as he mulled it over._ _

__“So she chooses one of us, then. What about the other?” he mused, voice flinty and dark as he contemplated the possible outcomes of the idea._ _

__Hux smirked wickedly. “Are you worried she won’t choose you?”_ _

__“No,” Kylo was quick to answer, gut clenching. “I know she’ll choose me.” He might not have been able to articulate it to her face but he knew she felt what he did._ _

__“We’ll see, then, won’t we?” Hux huffed, unfazed. He took his phone from his pocket and opened the calendar to begin their planning._ _

__-_ _

__That Saturday night, the café was bustling. In the corner, a folk band was setting up. Students were spread out in booths, laughing and chatting as waiters dashed around, bringing out food and drinks. Over the din of the kitchen, Rey called out orders from the tickets she tacked up on the window. She was feeling a little warm and anxious but it was nothing she couldn’t handle. She was used to it. The brand of suppressants she took didn’t prevent her heats but they made them much more manageable._ _

__The door to the café chimed and she turned to greet the incoming customers, only to be hit by a wall of _alpha_. Both Armitage and Kylo stood staring back at her. Even from across the crowded room, she could smell them and God, did they smell like heaven. She could practically feel her pupils dilating. All she was wearing was her usual tank top and shorts but she found her clothes were suddenly too tight, too heavy. She watched, transfixed, as they took a table tucked far into the corner of the restaurant, not even knowing that they had planned this and that their plan was working all too well. Vaguely in the back of her mind, she heard herself think she needed to finish the task she was working on before going to get their drink orders but the roaring in her ears was deafening and she found herself wandering over to their table anyway, as if in a trance._ _

__Hux and Kylo studied her movement with a predatory gleam in their eyes, the lower dose of suppressants in their system making them more alert than normal. When she reached the table, she had to lean against it to support herself, her legs becoming weak once she was within reach of them._ _

__“W-what do you want?” she panted, feeling all out of breath. She’d meant to say hello and ask what they wanted to drink but it didn’t come out that way. Kylo couldn’t help but place his larger hand over hers on the table, everything in him screaming to bend her over and take her. She felt her panties grow slicker and had to close her eyes tightly._ _

__Around them, betas went about their business, sensing a change in the air but feeling unaffected by it. A few other alphas scented the air and stood to follow the enticing omega scent but stopped upon seeing the two alphas clearly radiating aggression at them._ _

__“What do _you_ want, Rey?” Hux murmured, fighting the urge to bury his nose between her thighs. Rey whimpered in her throat at the alpha’s deep tenor and had to jostle herself out of it, taking a shaking step back. _ _

__“I-I’m sorry, I have to go,” she bleated, dashing to the back of the restaurant, pulling off her apron as she went. Hux and Kylo exchanged a look._ _

__“It’s working,” Kylo gulped, feeling impossibly overheated. His hands gripped the table and his whole body felt tense._ _

__“We’re a better team than I expected,” Hux noted somewhat dryly, eyes scanning the restaurant for Rey. Her scent was starting to clear from the air, not as strong now. He stood abruptly and cursed under his breath._ _

__“She’s leaving,” he hissed, darting for the door. Kylo bolted from his chair, right behind him. It only took them a few seconds to find her behind the restaurant, leaning against the wall, chest heaving. The desire to care for her surged within them both and they were at her side in an instant, nuzzling her neck and running their fingers through her hair._ _

__Kylo made soothing sounds in her ear and whispered, “Wanted you so long, Rey.” It felt like a dream come true to hear him say it, even through the haze of her heat, but she couldn’t forget about the red haired man licking a calming stripe over the hot skin of her shoulder._ _

__“What do you want, Rey?” Hux repeated, nuzzling his nose against her neck. She whined at the feeling, needing more contact. She needed both of them- their teeth and hands and cocks._ _

__“Choose,” he whispered in her ear, “Me or him?” She shook her head, feeling utterly trapped. It was too much. It wasn’t enough. Everything happened so fast, her mind was struggling to keep up over the constant hum of_ alphaalphaalpha_ in her veins.

“N-no,” she mumbled, breaking away from them. It was a choice she couldn’t make, even in her state of need. 

“I- I should really just go home. I’m sorry, I just- I can’t.” She put a hand against the brick wall of the building to support herself as she tried to walk away on shaky legs. Kylo’s hand shot out to take her wrist, steadying her.

“Don’t go,” he almost pleaded. “Tell us what you need, Rey. You want both of us?” He pulled her back against his chest and bent down to scent her again, inhaling deeply, drunk on his omega. She let out a needy whimper and finally allowed herself to nod her head.

“Hux- she needs us,” he groaned, desperately grinding against her.

“Is that what you want, little one?” he asked, coming up behind her and rubbing his throbbing erection into the curve of her ass. “Greedy little omega needs two alpha’s knots?” Rey moaned deeply at the thought.

“Yes- _please _,” she begged helplessly. Hux and Kylo held a silent conversation with their eyes. Neither of them questioned it. They wanted her too badly and they refused to back down now. It was too instinctual to give their omega what she craved.__

__“My place,” Kylo said, picking up Rey effortlessly and striding towards his car. Rey pressed her face into his neck, letting the scent of alpha soothe her. Hux wanted to argue and insist they go to his apartment but he decided against it- arguing would just waste time and he needed to be inside Rey yesterday. He opened the car door and Kylo set Rey down, kissing her deeply before darting to the front seat and jumping behind the wheel. Hux slid in next to Rey and his mouth took over where Kylo’s left off._ _

__It was a fast and difficult trip, with Kylo struggling to concentrate as Hux elicited moans and whimpers from Rey in the backseat, his hands roaming over her whole body. He sucked and nipped at her lower lip, swallowing her keens._ _

__“You don’t know how crazy you’ve made me,” he confessed, trailing kisses down her neck, “Sweet little omega.” His praise stroked something deep and primal inside her and she arched her back, needing to be closer to him. “Good girl,” he groaned, sucking a bruise onto her neck._ _

__When they arrived at the building, Kylo practically skidded into the parking space. Hux helped Rey out of the car and Kylo tossed him his keys before picking her up again and dashing into the building. He locked the car and followed, thankful there didn’t seem to be anyone around as they rode the elevator to Ren’s apartment. Once the elevator doors closed, he positioned himself behind Rey so that she was sandwiched between them, her legs wrapped around Kylo’s torso. She groaned as they both rocked against her, claiming opposite sides of her neck to suck and nip at. Her whole body hummed at being pressed between two alphas. They reached Kylo’s floor and Hux opened the door for them as they bounded inside, rushing to the bedroom where he gently laid Rey down on the bed. He kissed her sweetly, comforting her though her desperation._ _

__“Omega,” he moaned, kissing down her body until he was between her thighs, “Going to make you feel so good,” he promised. Hux helped her out of her shirt and bra and she immediately felt that much better. He pulled off his own pale blue sweater, knowing skin on skin contact would help sooth her. He lay on the bed and arranged her effortlessly between his legs, massaging her breasts and licking over her scent gland as Kylo pulled off her shorts._ _

__“So wet for us,” he hummed in approval, rubbing at the slick spot on the crotch of her panties. She moaned breathily at his words, knowing she’d pleased her alpha. He slid the soaked scrap of fabric down over her thighs and both men groaned at the scent of her, decidedly Rey and wholly omega. He descended on her in an instant, laying a wet, open mouthed kiss along her cunt. She was intoxicating and he drank from her deeply._ _

__Hux was surprised to find he enjoyed the display, rocking against Rey’s backside as he watched the head of tousled dark hair move between her slender thighs. She bucked against Kylo’s mouth as he licked up her folds, rolling his tongue over her clit. Hux laid a heavy hand on her lower abdomen, wrapping his other arm around her as she moaned and writhed between them._ _

__“Sssh,” he whispered in her ear, “We’ve got to get you ready for us, little one.”_ _

__To that end, Kylo pressed the tips of two huge fingers against her sopping opening. He groaned when he felt how tight she was, imagining what it’d be like to knot her. He pumped his fingers in and out, licking her clit all the while as she began to shake slightly underneath him. Ever so gently, he added a third finger and she gasped at the full feeling as he worked them independently of one another, curling them inside her. It was wonderful but it wasn’t enough- it wasn’t what she needed._ _

__“Please, alphas,” she sobbed, canting her hips up to meet his hand. Kylo growled and rubbed his face against her inner high before pulling his fingers out of her. She was covered in their scents and so wet and needy. He couldn’t wait anymore, he needed to be inside her. He tugged his shirt over his head and freed his heavy, weeping cock, watching Hux maneuver her so she was straddling him as he slid his own pants down._ _

__It wasn’t unheard of for two alphas to claim one omega but it was rare enough that none of them assumed they would ever find themselves in the position. Now, as Rey squirmed on top of Hux, it felt right somehow. Like they’d all three been waiting just for this moment._ _

__Kylo came up behind her and helped guide her onto Hux’s length, surprised that he didn’t feel a twinge of jealousy as he’d expected. If anything, watching her drip all over the other man’s cock was the most appetizing sight he’d ever seen. His hands gripped her ass cheeks, each large enough to cover one as he pulled them up and apart so he could watch as she took Hux inside her._ _

__“Fuck, Rey, look at your pretty pussy,” he murmured in awe. Hux could only groan in agreement as the purpling head of his cock pushed into her hot entrance, the feeling so much more than he had dreamt of. She whimpered as she rolled her hips to take in more of him, every inch that slid in a shared moment of bliss between them._ _

__Once she was fully seated, Kylo positioned himself behind her and with a deep, shaking exhale, rubbed the head of his cock against the place where the two’s bodies were joined until it popped in alongside Hux’s own manhood. All three cried out at the feeling as he pushed further and further in until she was more deliciously full than she’d ever hoped to be. At first, it was too much, almost painfully uncomfortable but her body soon adjusted to the girth inside her and then it was everything she’d never known she wanted. It felt like her body had been made for this express purpose and the thought made her quake as she gripped Hux’s shoulders tight. The two alphas picked up a pace quickly, their hands resting above one another’s on her hips and waist. She could only let them control her movements as they fucked her, letting out a nonsense string of please and _yes, alphas_._ _

__“You’re going to be leaking cum for ages when we’re done, omega,” Hux grunted, thrusting his cock alongside the other man’s. He’d never felt anything like it but he was quickly becoming addicted to the sensation as they pumped her drenched, clenching hole together. Above them, Kylo groaned at his words, thinking of their implication._ _

__“So good for us, omega,” he panted, “So wet, tight.” He felt his knot begin to swell and let out a strangled cry when he felt the same happening to the man below him, their slick lengths rubbing against one another inside her tight passage. Green eyes met molten amber and almost instinctually, the two men sought out each other’s mouths, lips and tongues and teeth melting against one another as their cocks slid in and out of their lover._ _

__“Alphas,” Rey whined, face hot and covered in a sheen of sweat, “Please- I need it, please- knot me,” she begged, her blunt fingernails digging into Hux’s shoulders. It was all it took and almost simultaneously, their knots swelled, pressing against one another and causing Rey to stretch even more around them. Her orgasm ripped through her at the sensation and she nearly screamed at the strength of it, her muscles milking the two cocks inside her for every drop she could get. They shuddered and sunk their teeth into her shoulders as they thrust against her, rope after rope of thick, hot cum filling her until it spilled out around their knots, pooling onto the bed below._ _

__After a moment, they gently rolled onto their sides, still knotted inside her and panting deeply. Hux kissed her lazily as Kylo ran his hand soothingly up and down her side, whispering to her how good she’d been and how pleased they were. Rey pressed her face against Hux’s chest, exhausted, and a feeling of utter contentment washed over them. They kissed and nuzzled their tired omega until she drifted off to sleep. They each felt their knots go down slightly but not nearly enough to move yet and so they lay, facing each other, peering at one another over Rey’s ruffled hair._ _

__“Was this part of your plan?” Kylo murmured, tracing patterns lazily onto Rey’s hip with his fingers._ _

__“Hardly,” Hux snorted softly. “What now?”_ _

__“You said yourself we make a better team than you expected,” he chuckled. “I’m not going anywhere. You?”_ _

__Hux looked down at the small miracle pressed between their bodies, the woman he’d craved for so long, who made his heart soar. No, he was where he was meant to be, at her side. She was everything he’d dreamed of and even though he hadn’t counted on sharing her with another alpha, the experience had felt right.  
“I could never deny her anything,” he whispered honestly. Kylo nodded knowingly. He felt the same pull._ _

__“Besides,” Hux added, “You’re not bad looking now that I think about it.”_ _

__“You kissed me,” Kylo retored._ _

__“Doesn’t sound like me,” Hux sniffed, feigning innocence. In truth, they had kissed each other, but it would take some time before they could admit as much outloud. For now, they simply joined hands and let themselves curl around their omega, knowing that when she awoke, they’d be going at it again. If she let them, they’d be there for the next few days, helping her through her heat. Both men had already made up their minds. There was no one else for them. All three of them, together. That’s what they needed._ _


End file.
